Addilyn Holmes- A Parent Lock Fic
by socially-awkward-butterfly
Summary: Addilyn Holmes never expected to fall in love. She was stil in her rebellious teen years; she wasn't supposed to plan her future. She wasn't supposed to get married. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with her father's enemy. She wasn't supposed to love him. She wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend who constantly broke the law. Ain't it funny how life works out? [Moriarty/OC]
1. Addilyn Holmes

Addilyn walked through the doors, an hour after her loosely enforced curfew, to find her father in his Mind Palace, spread out on the couch like the child he was.

"I'm not dead, in case you cared." He opened his eyes, glanced her over, and then sat up abruptly.

"Underage drinking?! Addilyn, you can't drink underage, you're killing your brain cells, and it's illegal!"

"So," she asked with a shrug, flopping in John's chair. He was out on a date.

"That's it, I'm calling Lestrade. This is the fourth time this week, maybe some time in a jail cell will help you realize you can't go out and get drunk-"

"I'm not drunk. I had one glass. One. You're overreacting."

"Addilyn, I understand it's normal for you to go through a rebellious teenager phase, but this is out of hand-" She sat up quickly.

"What d'you mean?!"

"You're drinking underage, I found pot in your bedroom-"

"An experiment. And it was yours, I stole it off of you."

"And just look at your clothes, completely black? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Just because I wear black clothes doesn't mean anything."

"And what about the music you listen to? My Chemical Romance? An emo band? Addilyn, I'm concerned about you-"

"No, you're concerned about my brain. That's all you care about. You just want me to be like you."

"And what am I?" He had an eyebrow raised challengingly.

"A _freak_. A _psychopath_. A general _asshole_ to everyone just because you're smart. I don't want to be you!"

"I'm not a freak," he growled.

"And I don't want to be you!"

"I just want what's best for you-"

"What's _best_ for me?! You pulled me out of school when I was ten to make me into a mini-you! A freak who sits around, waiting for murders all day! I don't want to be that!"

"What _do_ you want to be?!"

"A writer! But every time I mention it, you always have to say how unlikely that is to happen, how I'll probably end up in the streets as part of your Homeless Network! You're an awful parent!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! That's it, no, I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving." She grabbed her phone, coat, and purse, slipping her shoes on.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Maybe Uncle Mycroft's. He never told me I'll be a failure. Maybe another bar, who knows? Maybe they'll find me tomorrow in the Thames, and you won't cry because you're a fucking emotionless psychopath who wouldn't even mourn the loss of his own daughter. I wish you hadn't gone and gotten Mum killed." Sherlock felt a blind rage at her last statement. Her mother was his girlfriend who'd died a week after giving birth to Addilyn. Her cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head by a sniper. She blamed him for it.

"Don't come back here tomorrow. Or the day after. Or any days after that."

"Wasn't planning on it, Sherlock. Don't get killed. Or do, not like I care. You raised me to be as emotionless as you." She stormed out and plugged her headphones in as she walked down the street. 'I'm Not Okay' blasted in her ears as she walked around aimlessly. It was eleven PM, and she probably should've just gone straight to Mycroft's, but she needed to get rid of some anger. Angry tears streamed down her face and she kept her head ducked down. A man grabbed her from behind and clasped a hand over her mouth. He drug her towards an alleyway as she struggled, her bony limbs flailing wildly. She elbowed him in the stomach as she was thrown in a black car and got duct tape slapped over her mouth. A man in a black suit with carefully styled hair was in the back, typing away at his phone. He slid it in his pocket as she slammed her fists on the windows and pulled at the door, after ripping the duct tape off. He was smiling at her.

"Ah, look at the pretty little girl, Seb. So young...Such a weakness to Sherlock." She froze at his name and turned to look at him, eyes like slits.

"If you took me to get to him, it's no use. He doesn't care about anyone, much less his own flesh and blood."

"And she's humble, too. Good little trophy wife she'll be, Seb. Oh, don't look so startled, Addilyn. Not right away, of course, I'll wait a bit for that. Maybe next Tuesday?" She glared and he rolled his eyes.

"Joking, sweetheart. Probably another two years...Three, if I can control myself."

"Who are you? What d'you want?"

"Use that little brain of yours, why don't you? Must be pretty bright, being Sherlock's daughter and all-"

"I'm not like him," she said quietly. She looked down at her hands, trying not to cry. The reason she never wanted to be like Sherlock was because she couldn't. She wasn't as smart as him, she couldn't deduce people as well, and she felt like a failure because of it.

"Oh well. I'll give you a clue: It starts with 'M' and ends with 'oriarty'." He smiled as her eyes widened suddenly and she backed further into the door. He slid over so she was pressed between him and the door and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, your Daddy's gonna meet me at the pool. But he's gonna get a surprise when he instead finds his soldier of a flatmate and delinquent of a daughter there instead- oh, yes, didn't I tell you? I've got John in the trunk."

"Don't hurt John. Don't you dare lay a finger on him."

"What's so special about little Watson that he's a weakness for both Holmeses? He's dreadfully ordinary, if you ask me, and neither you nor Sherly care very much about others-"

"I'm not a freak like him."

"'Course not. But let me tell you, you did get blessed with your father's good looks. Just look at that face...Oh, I can't wait for that to all be mine." His eyes slid over her body and he smirked slightly. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"So, what're you gonna do? Blow me up?"

"None of those bombs were real, sugar, all just cleverly crafted fakes. But I've got one specially made for you, that one's real. What should I do with Johnny-boy," he mused, tapping his chin. He shrugged and looked to her.

"What d'you think, Addy?"

"Let him go."

"I'll just let him be a spectator, how about that?"

"Don't hurt him."

"Relax, he's not even really in the trunk. I didn't kidnap him at all, but you're loyal. Very loyal, very quickly."

"And you're an asshole who kidnaps young girls who ran away from home."

"That I am. Seb, take care of Addy, will you? It's time." They had pulled up in front of the pool. Addilyn knew things were about to go south.


	2. The Pool And Uncle Myc

Addilyn learned two things that night that she never would've thought about before: One, that bomb suits were itchy as hell, and two, her dad did actually care about her.

Not that either really mattered in the long run. Her bomb was removed shortly after and she wasn't moving back in with Sherlock. One moment of compassion didn't make up for sixteen years of crap. Moriarty was thoroughly enjoying Sherlock's reaction to who he really was and what he'd done to his daughter. Addilyn...Addilyn decided to make good use of this.

"You can talk, Addy, go ahead," he said as he walked over to her. She refused to answer her father when he asked if she was okay. Instead, she turned to face Moriarty, smirking, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kind of hard to talk when you're doing this." She suddenly smashed her lips against his. Moriarty was stunned for a moment, but then slid his hands from his pockets to her waist and kissed her back.

"Addilyn," Sherlock snapped. Neither paid him any attention as her hands slid up to his hair. He broke the kiss off then.

"No one touches the hair," he said, smoothing it down again. He then muttered quietly to her.

"I assume that was just for Sherlock and you have no interest in me whatsoever?"

"Not the slightest bit," she muttered back, giggling like he said something funny. Which had the desired affect on Sherlock, making him even more mad.

"Addilyn, what the hell-"

"You disowned me. Don't speak to me."

"I didn't disown you-"

"You kicked me out and told me to never come back. Fuck you. Ready, Jim?"

"What for?"

"To leave. This asshole is on my last fucking nerve."

"Looks like I've gotta go, Sherlock. Laters." He wrapped an arm around Addilyn's waist and walked outside with her, dropping his arm after they were out of sight.

"You're a good kisser," he commented.

"And you're a disgusting creep. How old are you?"

"Only twenty-eight, baby, relax. Not too old for you." He wiggled his eyebrows and she made a disgusted face.

"No. Mind giving me a ride home?"

"Thought you said Sherlock kicked you out?"

"Can you drive me to Uncle Mycroft's, then?" He opened the door for her and bowed.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady." She got in with an eyeroll.

"The address is-"

"I know where it is."

"...How?"

"I keep tabs on you. By extension, Sherlock and Mycroft."

"Why specifically me?"

"You're my future wife, gotta keep all the other guys away from you."

"Dammit, I knew there was a reason none of the boys would talk to me. You're an ass, I'm not marrying you."

"I've had this planned for eight years now, I'll force you to if I must. Hopefully it won't come to that, but take consolation in the fact that I'll keep them away from your face if it does come to that." He rubbed a hand along her thigh and she swatted it away.

"You psychopath, I'm only sixteen. I'm not marrying you."

"No one said it had to be today. I told you, two to three years. Now, get out, before Mycroft sees my car." She hopped out and watched them drive away, then swiped her hoodie sleeve over her lips. She could still feel his mouth on hers. She shuddered as she walked to the door, rang the doorbell, and smiled as Mycroft came out.

"Hey, Uncle Myc."

"Hello, Addy. It's twelve thirty, what do you want?"

"Dad kicked me out. Can I stay here for a while, just until I can get my own flat?"

"You can stay here as long as you need. What happened?"

"I called him a freak because he called my dreams of being a successful writer ridiculous. And then I said some things... about Mum that I probably shouldn't've. And then I left and got kidnapped by Moriarty."

"Are you alright? Who is he?"

"You know Molly Hooper?"

"Yes."

"Her boyfriend. And I'm...shaken up. I did something I regret to get on Dad's nerves..."

"What did you do?"

"Kissed Moriarty." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, opening the door wider so Addilyn could enter.

"Why would you think that was a good idea?"

"I didn't think, Uncle Myc, I just did it."

"And how did he react?"

"Moriarty or Dad?"

"Moriarty."

"He was thrilled. See, on the way there, he told me he's gonna make me his trophy wife in a few years-" Mycroft snorted.

"You? A trophy wife? You're completely independent, you're not gonna do that."

"And that's what I told him, but he's completely convinced that I'll be his in two years. Says he's had this planned for eight years now."

"I'll find him, Addy, don't worry. He'll never touch you again."

"Thanks, Uncle Myc," she muttered, half-hugging him.

"Of course, Addy, I'd do anything for you."

"Which room can I stay in?"

"Yours." She often ran away, so Mycroft had gotten a room set up for her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she trudged to her bedroom, exhausted.


	3. Dammit, Moriarty

Addilyn spent three weeks looking for a job so she could get her own flat and out of Mycroft's hair, though he told her that was unnecessary as he could provide for both of them easily. After twenty-one consecutive job interviews and twenty-one consecutive rejections, she knew something was wrong. She waited until she was alone to call Moriarty, whose phone number 'mysteriously' appeared in her phone.

"Hullo, gorgeous. How are you-"

"What have you done, Moriarty?"

"It's Jim. And I've done many things, you'll have to be specific, love."

"Why is it that I've applied for twenty-one jobs and gotten rejected every time?"

"Maybe you're unqualified."

"Every job I applied for told me I am overqualified for these jobs, seeing as I graduated high school when I was twelve. What have you done?"

"I have done absolutely nothing, dear."

"Cut the shit, how did you rig it?"

"That sort of language is unlady-like, dearest Addy. I don't like those words coming from your sweet little mouth."

"And I don't like being held to a different standard than men. What the hell did you do? I even applied at a _grocery store_ and they turned me down."

"Maybe you're just really bad at interviews."

"Maybe the asshole who wants to marry me and stalks me constantly threatened all of the places I applied at."

"Shh, it's sort of a secret. Very hush-hush. I never _technically_ threatened them. Seb did."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mycroft came through the door at that moment. He walked towards her room when he heard violent threats.

"-FUCKING CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR FINGERS AND FUCKING FEED THEM TO SHARKS- Hello, Uncle Myc, when did you get home?" Moriarty could be heard gasping for air and laughing hysterically on the other end of the line.

"Put- Put me on s-speaker- Oh, God, Addy, you should call more often."

"Addilyn, who are you talking to?"

"Moriarty," she grumbled as she jabbed the speaker phone button.

"Am I on speaker? Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately," Addilyn sighed.

"Hi, Iceman. Oh, sorry, that's just my nickname for you. Anyways, it's Moriarty. I assume Sherlock and Addilyn told you about me?"

"They have."

"Then you know my goals?"

"Yes."

"Let me just tell them to you, to make sure we're all on the same page here. I hate unfair games, contrary to popular belief. My goals are to: One, completely destroy Sherlock. I'll let you figure out how. But, more importantly, two: Marry Addy. No, there's nothing you can do to stop this from happening. My plans have already been set in motion, they have been for eight years now. Love you, Addy."

"Go to hell, pervert."

"Rude. I'm your future husband, sweetheart."

"No, you're not."

"I am. You'll want me in a few years, I'll make sure of it. So, those are my goals, and it's nice to have actually talked to you, Iceman."

"Why are you talking to Addilyn?"

"Ask her. She's the one who called me." Mycroft turned to Addilyn, an eyebrow raised.

"You called him?"

"I put two and two together, and I got an evil criminal mastermind responsible for all of my problems in life, including why I can't get a boyfriend or job."

"Not all of your problems. And I'm boyfriend material. I'm husband material, too, y'know," Moriarty said, making sure he wasn't forgotten in the conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"Sod off. I'm not marrying you."

"You will. Now, my love, could you please take me off of speaker so I can talk to you privately?" She paused a moment, pretending to take it off speaker, then spoke.

"Okay."

"No. I can _see_ you, Addilyn, don't lie to me, or you'll find yourself wishing you hadn't." His voice was cold, devoid of the warmth and fondness and flirty lilt that had been there a moment ago. She took it off of speaker and raised it to her ear.

"What," she hissed.

"Don't tell this to Mycroft. But I'm sending a car for you at eight, I expect you to be dressed formally by that time."

"...Why?"

"Because I want to see you. Now, you're to get willingly in the car, or I will send Seb in- you remember him, don't you? The one who snatched you off the streets three weeks ago?"

"I remember."

"Good. So, you willingly get in the car, or Seb will come in and forcibly drag you out, and our evening may become less enjoyable. Am I clear?"

"Very."

"Until tonight, then, sweet Addy." She hung up, tossed the phone on her bed with a sigh, and flopped down on her back. Her hands were under her chin in a prayer-like position, the same as Sherlock's thinking pose, and she seemed to be debating something. She nodded, stood, and slid shoes on.

"Where are you going, Addy?"

"I've got to see someone."

"Moriarty?"

"No. Someone worse. I've got to go talk to Dad."

Ah! It's been forever since I updated. Sorry. Read and review, please!


	4. Making Up

"HiDad,pleasedon'tkickmeoutthisisimportant," Addilyn blurted when she got upstairs to the flat. Good old Mrs. Hudson had let her up. Sherlock barely glanced up from his computer.

"How important?"

"MoriartyistryingtomarrymeandmightbetakingmeonadatetonightandI'mterrifiedpleasehelpme."

"Addilyn, I understood none of that. Enunciate your words. And sit down, you're always allowed in here. Just not allowed to live here." She sat on the couch.

"Now, what's the problem? Boy troubles," he asked mockingly.

"Actually, yes."

"Don't come to me for that, we both know I'm awful in this area."

"It's a...certain boy, and it's not...a typical problem."

"What is it?"

"Moriarty...is planning on making me his trophy wife in two to three years. And he's...forcing me to go on a date tonight with him...and I'm absolutely terrified. And I know I said some things I shouldn't've the last time we talked, and I know I kissed him, but that was only to get to you. So, I'm...s-sorry."

"And I behaved...inappropriately, and overreacted...And so, I also am...s-sorry."

"Let's never do that agin," she muttered.

"Fight?"

"That'd be nice, but I meant apologize. It's not really our thing."

"It's not, is it?" She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Addy, did you say Moriarty is trying to make you his trophy wife?" She nodded.

"What d'you mean?"

"He told me he's been planning on marrying me for eight years now, and in two to three years, he plans on marrying me, and for some reason unknown to me, I'll want to. I called him today, he's been threatening everyone so I can't get a job, and I'm really, really scared, Dad." She let out a small sob, then recomposed herself.

"Give me your phone." She gave it to him, knowing he had a reason, and he scrolled through the contacts. He clicked Moriarty's and put it on speaker phone. As it rang, Sherlock looked to Addilyn.

"Act like I'm not here." She nodded as Moriarty answered.

"Hullo, my love. Couldn't wait to see me?"

"You're too full of yourself."

"You're the one who called me, I'll hang up if you only wanted to insult me."

"No! No, don't hang up."

"Aw, you excited to see me? I can come now, if you want."

"No, I can wait."

"You sure? I'd love to spend the day with you." She glanced up at Sherlock, who mouthed to her. _Have him come here._

"Actually, yeah. I'm at Dad's house, come there."

"I'll be there in ten. Oh, and I'll know if you're trying to get me arrested, my sweet, so don't bother trying it. I knew the second you left Mycroft's house. I have a lot more power than you know. So, you still want me to come, Sherlock?"

"...No," he muttered.

"Addy, I'm sending a car now. I'm setting my plan into motion sooner than expected. Accept this. It'll make stage two easier for you." He hung up as Addilyn started to cry, purely from fear. Sherlock awkwardly hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I thought that would help, and I was wrong. I'll protect you."

"Dad, no. You haven't seen who he's planning on sending to get me. He's the one who managed to kidnap me. Dad, he's really strong, and I won't let you get hurt. I know I said I hate you, but I really don't. This is the only way I can protect you, Dad."

"Addilyn, I'm not letting you walk willingly into the hands of _him_ -"

"Dad. You're not stopping me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Please don't go."

"I've got to." The door opened as Seb walked in, and Adddilyn swallowed. This was going to be tough.

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Here you guys go, a new chapter. Read and review!


End file.
